Hogwarts High School
by WriterGirl284
Summary: The Headmaster plans to send his seventh year students to a muggle school to keep them safe, and he chooses to send his two head students there first. Draco Malfoy has no wand and is enrolled in a school full of muggles and Hermione thinks it's hilarious.
1. You're sending us where?

A/N) Hi everyone! This is my first story I really hope everyone likes it so far... Also, this is in 7th year and I'm choosing to ignore the fact that Hermione, Ron, and Harry skipped seventh year and the fact that Dumbledore's dead because I don't think any other headmaster would send these kids to a muggle school... I don't even think old Dumbley is crazy enough for that but for the sake of this story he is. Lmk if anyone's too ooc or if there's anything I can improve on, constructive criticism is always appreciated and so are compliments 3 feel free to send me hate reviews too if you really hate it. Why not. Anyway, here's the story:

Oh and if you couldn't tell, anything in italics is what either Hermione or Draco is thinking.

-0{}~0~{}0-

"A muggle school?" Thundered Draco Malfoy. Malfoys don't fraternize with muggles, to go to a school full of muggles... After Father was thrown in askaban, Draco had to do a lot of damage control to prove he wasn't like Lucius, easily caught by the useless ministry. Socializing with muggles was way worse than being caught red handed in a death eaters mask with no portkey home.

"I'm with Malfoy on this. I thought Hogwarts was the safest place we could be right now. Going to a muggle school would be suicidal, especially without our wands." Hermione Granger helpfully added. She always knew something was off with Dumbledore, but this request... As Ron would say, Dumbledore is off his bloody rocker.

"It's temporary. Only for a few months-" Draco scoffed, but the headmaster continued and ignored the interruption "you should be safe in America and Voldemort won't be able to find it because of the wards and the lack of magic. You will be attending a school in Virginia, middle of nowhere. You should be perfectly safe. The ministry thinks that the students would be safer inside of the ministry, but it is common knowledge that the ministry has been compromised."

"It's a horrible idea. And what school would take all twenty of the seventh years that still go here?" Draco demanded rudely.

"We've found a school, I told you two this because I plan to send you there first. The both of you are the head students. Selected because you two are model students, you have the best grades in Hogwarts and I expect you both to pack your bags and be ready to leave in two days. After a week, if all goes well, the other students will follow. I expect you both to respect my wishes and do as I say with no complaints."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Malfoy seemed to be in total shock. His mouth hung open and his stormy gray eyes were wide and panicked, his fine blonde hair had fallen into his eyes attractively. The last fact hadn't escaped Hermione's notice and she quickly looked away. _He's a prat! _She told herself_, who cares if he's attractive? He's an arse._

"I'll go pack my things..." Hermione said warily as she dismissed herself from the headmasters office. Malfoys shock was turning into rage. Hermione Granger knew many things, too many probably, but one of those things is that when Draco Malfoy was angry, you should avoid him. Rage wasn't a good color on the pale syltherin.

She shuffled back towards the Gryffindor common room, choosing to pick up the pace when she heard yelling. She smirked to herself as she thought about how distraught Malfoy must be. Draco Malfoy was going to be surrounded by one mudblood and four hundred muggles for at least a week. _I suppose it's true what they say_, thought Hermione, _karma's a bitch._

-0{}~0~{}0-

"You're what!?" Parvati asked, completely shocked.

"Dumbledore is sending us to a muggle school? How are we supposed to function? I've never even talked to a muggle before." Lavender complained. Contrary to popular belief in Hogwarts, Hermione liked Lavender quite a bit. She could be dim, but she was a nice girl and could keep a secret surprisingly well, unlike Parvati.

"They're not much different from us, Lav. They're still human, they just don't have wands or use magic." Hermione sighed

"Is that fashionable for muggles?" Asked Parvati, eying a simple beige sweater Hermione stuffed into her trunk

"No..." Hermione admitted, although judging from Parvati's tone of voice, she already knew what the answer would be. She didn't pack anything weather appropriate either, in her defense, the castle grounds are cold and it's not like she knew she'd be going to a muggle school in Virginia instead of Hogwarts.

"Great. We're going to be staying up all night, Parvati."

"Why?" Asked Parvati and Hermione at the same time,

"Because we're all witches and you still have your magic, that means that we're going to be conjuring cute clothes for you to bring to that muggle school with you. And some magic hair cream, you can't just spell your hair into a bun anymore. And makeup!" Lav squealed

Hermione never liked makeup. It was inconvenient, you spent all this time putting shit onto your face in the morning only to take it off at night, but Lavender was right, her hair could use some work. And also agreeing was the only way to convince them to help her conjure up clothes, it would take just as much time to put on plain clothes than it would be to put on fashionable clothes.

"Okay," Hermione agreed "but I'm bringing in Ginny. She'll help us get it done faster, and she has great style." Ginny was always wearing something cute, and it's not easy to find something that's not only stylish, but doesn't clash with her bright red hair.

After bringing Ginny into the room, the four girls put on some of Celestia Warbeck's greatest hits and spent the rest of the night conjuring clothes. Most of Hermiones creations needed a color change or were thrown out by one of the other girls, but she learned not to get too annoyed. The girls were able to make clothes that fit Hermiones style, mostly, and were also deemed socially acceptable by the other girls.

This day wasn't so bad after all.

-0{}~0~{}0-

This day was hell.

Dumbledore has lost his fucking marbles. Draco Malfoy was as close as he's ever been to losing his shit and pitching himself off the astronomy tower. _I'd rather give Voldy my nose than go to a school full of muggles!_ He trudged his way back to the Slytherin common room. He dreaded telling Theo and Blaise about it, but they'd find out in about a week anyway.

"Valor!" Draco yelled the password at the door of the dungeons before storming into his own common room, past his friends and into his dormitory before flopping face first onto the bed and groaning loudly into his pillow.

"You alright there, mate?" Blaise asked from the bed next to him, one eyebrow raised as he turned his attention away from his transfiguration textbook.

"No," Draco moaned "I've never been less okay!"

Blaise mumbled a phrase that sounded suspiciously like "Drama Queen" as he moved so he was facing Draco. "What is it?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Dumbledore wants me to go to a muggle school."

"No need to be so bloody sarcastic, I was just trying to help." Blaise sighed as he picked up his quill and returned to his textbook.

"I'm not joking!" Draco said angrily, "Have I died recently? Am I in hell? It's a school in Virginia and I'm pretty sure it's hot there... Maybe I am in he- Ow! What the fuck?" Draco picked up the heavy transfiguration textbook that Blaise threw at him.

"If you were in hell, I wouldn't be there with you. Your hell would be not having me there with you. Now calm down. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Did you not hear anything I just said?"

"I heard everything. Muggles aren't that bad. My babysitters growing up were all muggle since my mum could imperio them into taking care of me and my siblings when I was younger. Much easier to imperio and obliviate muggles than wizards. Less messy." Blaise said.

"That's..." Draco paused, looking for the right word, "disturbing. The worst part about it is that for the first week he's only sending me and the mudblood! I'll be spending an entire week with numerous muggles and Granger. Please avada kadavra me now."

"Wait, what did you mean by first week?" Blaise asked

"He's sending us all. But Granger and I are going first because we're the head students. If anything, that should be a reason to send us last. We should have work to do here! It's been a week since we got here and we haven't even held a single prefect meeting." Draco complained

"Who's sending us all where?" Asked Theo Knott, standing next to him was Vincent Crabbe, who was still as pudgy as ever. Both Blaise and Draco were so caught up in the Headmasters plans that the entrance of the other two male slytherins had gone unnoticed.

"Dumbledore is sending everyone to a muggle school. Draco and Granger are going first as the head boy and girl of the school." Blaise answered with no emotion.

"What?" Crabbe asked in disbelief as Theo said "I've gone to hell. I'm in hell aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Draco said dramatically "we've all gone to hell."

The other two boys flopped down on their respective beds and stared at the ceiling in shock. None of the four slytherins were ready to leave Hogwarts, none of them, except for Blaise, had any interest in going to a muggle school. Safety be damned.

-0{}~0~{}0-

_Okay, _thought Hermione_ traveling the muggle way won't be so bad._

She stood in front of an expensive black limo, her oversized trunk in the moving truck behind it. They were not aloud to use magic once they left the school ground because of the trace the ministry has on everyone. Since the ministry has been infiltrated, as soon as they knew where you were, Voldemort knew where you were.

"What the hell is this thing?" Asked Draco

"It's called a car, Malfoy. Really, was it too much to ask for you to have taken muggle studies? Now I'll have to answer your questions about what things are all day. Just wait until we get to the airport. Oh Merlin."

"I'm not going to be asking you anything since I have no intention of talking to you, Mudblood." Scowled Draco

"Then why'd you ask me what the limo was?"

True to his word, Malfoy didn't respond. Hermione shrugged and climbed in the limo before opening her book on advanced charms.

She looked over to discover Malfoy making himself comfortable on the plush seats. Thank god this ride would only last an hour or so before they made it to the airport. There wouldn't see such an awkward silence there since airplanes are never quiet. Hermione grinned, Malfoy's spoiled ass was going to hate economy class.

-0{}~0~{}0-

Hermione Granger was smart enough to bring a pair of dark blue jeans, simple white tank top, and leather jacket for her to change into for the plane ride, she was supposed to fit in with the muggles and her usual robes would have gotten some weird looks.

Just like Draco's are.

"What the bloody hell are they wearing?" Draco muttered, either oblivious or unbothered by the eyes trained on him.

"Muggle clothes. I know you've seen them before, they're not as comfortable as robes but they certainly look better." Replied Hermione, Draco whirled around, he hadn't even realized she'd gotten back from the ladies room. He surveyed her appearance with grudging approval, she looked good, he was pretty sure she was even wearing makeup on her eyes, _brings out the pretty hazel color... No, shut up. They're brown, like mud. Very unflattering._

"You know you look ridiculous, right?" Hermione asked, eyeing his expensive robes.

"Excuse me for not owning muggle clothes Granger. I'm a Malfoy, we're not mudbloods or blood traitors." He spat angrily.

Hermione glared at him before turning on her heel and stalking off. _Malfoy's never been to an airport before, maybe if I leave him here he'll miss our flight and I won't have to sit next to him on the plane... Or go to school with him._

-0{}~0~{}0-

"How?" Asked Hermione, staring at the blonde wizard in shock as he took his seat next to her in second class.

"Easy, you go through security and then you-"

"I know how an airport works, Malfoy. How did you know what to do?"

"We have a few muggleborns in Slytherin. I asked one of them how an airplane works and they explained the whole thing, airport included." Draco explained, smirking the whole time.

"You know you just said muggleborn, right? Not Mudblood."

"Yes, when they're in Slytherin they're muggleborn. When they're in any other house they're mudbloods."

Hermione decided not to dignify that with a response while she plugged in her headphones to start the first of many movies. She wasn't planning on talking to Malfoy if she could help it. This was gonna be a long flight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N) okay there's chapter one! I really hoped everyone liked it, I'll be updating fairly quickly since I have the flu and absolutely nothing else to do.


	2. Kitchen Conversations

A/N) I'm back! Still have the flu and still feel like shit unfortunately. This is just a beginning chapter, things will really pick up the pace next chapter when they start school. I'm really looking forward to writing a confused Draco! Anyway hope you guys enjoy and please review :)

-0{}~0~{}0-

As soon as their flight reached the ground Hermione was grateful. Listening to Draco Malfoy complain for seven hours about his ears without being able to hex him was the worst thing she'd ever endured in her entire life.

And Hermione Granger had endured a whole lot.

"Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy?" Asked a timid voice to their left. The speaker was a short man with thinning hair and a long nose.

"Yes?" Asked Hermione, she was fairly certain they were instructed to find a white car outside.

"I'm your driver, I was also instructed to take your wands. Dumbledore had a feeling I should collect them instead of simply instructing you not to use them." The man said.

"No way. I put up with the rest of his bullshit. I draw the line at giving up my wand. No way in hell will I give this to you." Draco fumed.

The man glared at both students, shyness gone, before casting a quick Expelliarmus, taking both wands and leaving Hermione and Draco in shock.

"Follow me." He said as he walked past the luggage claim and out of the airport. As soon as Hermione stepped out the door she regretted the long pants and leather jacket. It was comfortable on the plane but now she could feel herself sweating under the leather. Her only consolation was the fact that not only did Draco Malfoy look like an idiot in his robes, he had to be feeling the heat much worse than she was.

_Bloody robes_. Draco was overheating, bad. He cursed as he climbed into the crappy white car after the driver. _First he sends us to a school without magic and then he sends a minion to take our wands! Should of pitched myself off the astronomy tower when I had the chance._

Draco looked over at Granger, at least she didn't have a wand. Their arguments usually turned quickly into duels. _As long as she doesn't have her wand, I can piss her off without her hexing me_. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy failed to grasp the fact that his realization went both ways.

-0{}~0~{}0-

"I thought we were going to a school..." Hermione trailed off. The driver had pulled into an old apartment building. She had assumed they'd be going to a boarding school but now she wasn't so sure.

"You'll be staying here. Your headmaster has left a generous amount of money in your rooms and this white car is the one you will be using for the next week. The high school you two will be attending is within walking distance, it is called Lincoln High School and it's to your left and past the coffee shop. If you have any requests or complaints you can take it up with the Headmaster, there is a phone in both rooms and the number painted onto it will connect you directly to Dumbledore. The keys on the passenger's seat will lead to your apartments. Have a nice day." Deadpanned the driver before immediately apparating away.

"Wow. He really didn't like us. Not that I'm surprised, you were being a brat the entire car ride. Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked. Draco was climbing over the seats to get into the passenger seat. Hermione opened up her door and opened the passenger one while she gave Draco a smug smirk, watching as he continued to try and fit his tall frame in between the two seats up front.

"OW! Granger what the fuck!?" Draco winced, rubbing his head. Hermione had thrown one of the keys at him, this one had a DM engraved in a piece of wood on the keychain, Hermione held hers by her side which displayed the initials HG.

"Get out of the car, Malfoy. You look like an idiot wedged in there."

"You always look like an idiot!" Draco spat childishly as he finally managed to leave the car before violently slamming the door.

"Mature," Said Hermione "Lets just go find our apartments."

Draco had no idea what an apartment was, but he had far too much pride to ask Hermione about it.

-0{}~0~{}0-

"You've got to me kidding me!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the apartment doors. Her and Malfoys apartment were directly across the hall from each other.

"Like I want to spend the next week living directly across from you, Mudblood!" Draco sneered, almost as upset as Hermione about their living arrangements. Hermione rolled her eyes as she entered her new home, closing her door with much more force than necessary.

Her new place was small but comfortable, it included an average sized sitting room with a sofa, coffee table, and television, a small kitchen, and three doors. Upon further inspection, Hermione learned that the smallest door lead to a closet and the other two lead to a spacious bathroom and a good sized bedroom. True to the drivers word, the landline on the wall included a phone number painted in white across the band of the telephone.

She was pleased to find her trunk sitting next to her bed in her room and a more than generous stack of cash on her nightstand. She immediately began unpacking until she heard a knock on her door.

Confusion set into the seventeen year old's features as she made her way to the door. _Please be Ginny or Lavender or even one of the twins visiting right now._

Harry and Ron were on the hunt for Horcruxes, so Hermione was left behind to fend for herself at school, both boys thought it was safer and she was still beyond pissed off at the both of them.

"I'm running out of patience, Granger! Open your damn door!" Hermione groaned. Malfoy. Of course.

"Then run out of patience, I don't want to deal with you right now." Hermione yelled through the closed door.

"Once you tell me how to use this bloody device, you won't have to!" Draco spat back. _Device... Oh the phone! _Hermione felt a laugh bubble up into her throat until she couldn't hold it back any more, it got to the point where she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath. Draco Malfoy begging Hermione Granger to teach him how to use a telephone! She had no idea what the world had come to but Hermione decided that she didn't hate it, not at all. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was infuriated.

"What's so funny, Granger?"

"You. You're so funny!" Hermione managed to say in between fits of laughter.

_She has a really cute laugh... No, shut up. It sounds like a snort. She's a pig._

"Just show me how to use this!" He screamed and Hermione signed while opening the door, but the scene in front of her caused her to laugh even harder than before. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, looking totally pissed off and holding the landline that was previously mounted on the wall, he must have ripped it right off!

"Quit giggling, Granger, it's gross. Now are you going to teach me how to use this stupid thing or what?" He asked

"Fine. Come in, you can use mine since you broke yours."

"What? How'd I break it? A muggleborn told me I was supposed to pick it up."

"You're supposed to pick up the phone. You managed to pick up the entire thing." Hermione explained.

"Is there a difference?"

Hermione chose to ignore that question. What do you want to use it for anyway?"

"To tell him that there's no way I'm staying in this dump. The rooms are ridiculously small, I could be claustrophobic." Draco complained

"Good to know... claustrophobia." Hermione said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"I said I could be, Granger. You look like a kid on Christmas, I'm not claustrophobic and since you don't have your wand I'm not scared of you."

"You don't have your wand on you either, asshole."

_Shit. Forgot about that._

"Can you just connect me to Dumbledore?" Draco asked impatiently. Hermione figured that since he wasn't going to say please, she may as well just do it since he asked nicely enough.

She dialed in the number and grabbed some cash from her room, she may as well go grocery shopping now since it was around dinner time and she ate all of her snacks on the plane.

"I'm heading to the store, let yourself out when you finish the phone call." Hermione called over her shoulder as she exited her apartment, Draco reluctantly nodded while Hermione closed the door.

-0{}~0~{}0-

"No! This place is dirty and gross and I'm across the hall from Granger! Either get me a new place or bring me back to school!"

_Is he still on the phone? _Hermione thought to herself as she turned the doorknob to her apartment, bags in hand.

"Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable!" erupted Draco as Hermione entered the room. "He hung up on me! Fucking hung up on me!"

"What did you expect was going to happen? You were being obnoxious." replied Hermione as she took the food out of the bags from the grocery store.

"What is this shit? 'Instant Noodles'? Have you read the ingredients list on this stuff? It's all carbs and it's really gross. White bread, mac and cheese... Does anyone even eat this much mac and cheese? What is gatorade and why is it bright red?" asked Draco, staring at the food items in disgust.

"It's a sports drink and it's good! Ramen isn't bad either, you should try some! And look, I bought lots of salads for lunch at school! I can be healthy when I want to."

"Packaged salads. And half of these are fruit, you have really unhealthy eating habits..."

"Well not everyone has several house elves who make them whatever they want all the time." Hermione fumed. She still strongly believed in S.P.E.W and the Malfoys treated their house elves horribly. Just look at poor Dobby!

"Excuse you, Granger, I am an excellent chef!" Draco exclaimed and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You?" she questioned

"Me," he answered "and I'm willing to prove it. Ever since I turned twelve my parents insisted I learn how to cook, even without magic. I'm a Malfoy, we learn everything young."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can prove it by making me breakfast tomorrow morning before school," she suggested.

"Nice try Granger. You can eat your ramen for breakfast. I'm not a morning person so I usually skip breakfast on school days."

"But it's the most important meal of the day!" Hermione argued and Draco smirked.

"Then maybe you have one healthy eating habit. I still can't believe that starting tomorrow we're going to be going to a school for muggles."

"Muggles aren't that bad, Malfoy. They're just like us except they don't use magic." Hermione pointed out.

"That's exactly what Blaise said."

"Really? Blaise Zabini told you that muggles aren't that bad?"

"Do you know any other Blaises? He has too many siblings to count so his mother used imperio on a bunch of muggles to take care of the kids. He said something about it being 'less messy' than getting wizards to do it." Draco said

"That's..." Hermione trailed off

"Disturbing?" Draco suggested

"I was going to say illegal but it's disturbing as well I suppose. Now get out, there's school tomorrow and I need to shower. Also, I'm tired."

"Granger, it's ten o'clock."

"So?"

"Right. Leaving." Draco said and he opened the door to the hall, leaving without a goodbye.

It was later that night when Hermione was lying in bed that she realized that she had just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. Sure, they bickered, but it wasn't that bad.

That last thought scared the crap out of her.

-0{}~0~{}0-

A/N) I tried to make their banter unflirty or whatever but I'm much better at flirty banter. I'm a flirty person lol. Anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter, feel free to send me suggestions about later chapters, I usually work faster with some inspiration. Lmk if I made any mistakes or if they're moving too fast, too slow, or are too ooc. This is a dramione story in case anyone forgot or I didn't clarify it enough.


	3. Last Minute Shopping

A/N) Hi everyone! It'll be a chapter a day for a little while until I'm feeling better. I'm excited to include a few of my own high school experiences in this story, most of them will be for Hermione since I'm not a boy and Draco is. Anyway I'm considering adding truth or dare, spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven, but I feel like Hermione wouldn't really play those games… I may have to make her a little bit ooc at a party or something. Oh well. Hope everyone enjoys and please review! 3 (Or give me suggestions about certain events you want to take place!)

-0{}~0~{}0-

Draco Malfoy woke up super early the next day. He could hear a blaring sound coming from Hermione's apartment. _Bloody hell _he cursed as he threw off his blankets, not even bothering to put a shirt on to knock on Granger's door.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you to turn off that…" he trailed off, noticing that the aggravating blaring had ceased.

"You mean my alarm clock?" Hermione clarified.

"Probably. What's the point of that thing anyway?"

"It's similar to the alarms in the wizarding world. Have you noticed the glowing numbers on the nightstand in your room?" asked Hermione

"Well, yeah, but they creeped me out so I ripped the cord out of the wall." Draco said.

"Is that your solution for all electronic devices? To rip them out of the wall?"

"No. Just the ones I don't know how to use." Draco replied cheekily.

"Go get ready," Hermione suggested "we have school in an hour."

"Fuck," Draco realized "I forgot about that. How do I get muggle clothes?"

"Conjure some. That's what I did the other day." Hermione suggested, trying not to look down at his _well muscled chest and abs… Quidditch must be- Hermione, shut up. He's still a prat._

"Yes, well I don't exactly know what is considered stylish in the muggle community, and in case you've forgotten that ugly driver took our wands." Draco admitted, if he was starting at a new school he was going to be in charge of it. He certainly wouldn't be the Weasley equivalent at a muggle school, he could afford to fit in.

"Fine. We'll take a field trip but let me get ready first." said Hermione

"Field trip where?"

"A clothes store you moron. Now give me a minute to get ready."

As it turned out, a minute meant a half an hour. Hermione emerged from her room wearing a denim skirt and a gray sleeveless skirt with a delicate gold necklace around her neck, her feet were in cute gray sneakers. She tamed her dark hair so it now fell straight down her back in loose curls. She wore a nude lipstick and copper eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara. _She looks really pretty… Too bad she's a mudblood._

"Come on, loser, we're going shopping!" she told him, grabbing her black backpack on her way out the door.

"Loser?" he asked as he followed, closing her door on the way out and stopping in his apartment to grab a sleeping shirt before following her.

-0{}~0~{}0-

"Your pajamas could totally pass as muggle," Hermione tells Draco on the car ride to the store, time was ticking by fast and they only had a half hour before school started "your shoes could too, but nobody would wear them to a school. They look like they belong with a tux, we're gonna have to fix that, too. You brought money with you, right?"

"Of course I did, I'm no Longbottom."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that," Hermione said as she pulled into a parking lot of a mall "We're gonna have to go fast. Let me know if you see a vans, adidas, or a nike."

Draco didn't know what any of those stores were, but he nodded anyway.

"We have fifteen minutes. The school isn't far from here but we don't have much time. I'll get you clothes but you're buying me a coffee and a donut from that stand over there because you owe me." Hermione said before grabbing some of his money and heading into a Champion store. She grabbed a light blue tee shirt and black shorts quickly before she payed and dashed out of the store.

"You were wrong, everybody keeps staring at me so my pajamas definitely don't pass as muggle."

"Your pajamas pass as muggle, the fact that you're wearing them during the day is weird. I got you a shirt and shorts but I didn't find any shoes for you to wear."

"Are these ones really that bad?"

"Yes, they're dress shoes. People go to school in sweats."

"Aren't sweats like pajamas? I could've-"

"I see a nike! Follow me." Hermione grabbed Draco as she made her way towards the nike store. It only took about five minutes for Hermione to pick out a simple black pair of nikes and estimate his size, since he didn't actually know what it was, before rushing to the car and driving to school while Draco changed in the back seat.

"We didn't get you a backpack!" Hermione realized

"Those things are ugly anyway. I'll just carry my stuff."

"You're going to regret that later." Hermione warned Draco as she pulled into the parking lot of Lincoln High School.

"I look ridiculous." Draco said, but he realized that he was wearing almost the same thing as every other boy walking around the school. Hermione noticed the realization on his face and rolled her eyes before climbing out of the car.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked

"Not at all." he said

Hermione took a deep breath, and they both walked through the doors of the school together.

-0{}~0~{}0-

A/N) Sorry that was a really short one and that I had to leave you all on a little cliffhanger. I totally forgot that Draco didn't have muggle clothes and that they couldn't cojure any! Ugh, my bad, sorry everyone! Anyway, I'm waiting until next chapter to get to the really good part and into the whole school thing lol. Should I update with short chapters often or long chapters that take longer? I'm not sure and I have lots of schoolwork to make up since I missed so much. Anyway thanks everyone for reading and please review! They brighten my day really :) 3


	4. Mr Boar's Bio Class

A/N) Sorry about the last chapter, guys. I wanted to put this one in its place but I forgot Draco didn't have muggle clothes :( Anyway, hope everyone enjoys reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Lmk what you think of the new characters so far, maybe give me a few ideas for more or ideas for some drama you want to take place. I work faster with inspiration!

-0{}~0~{}0-

The school was actually pretty nice. The lockers were blue or white and the halls were much smaller than the ones at Hogwarts, but Lincoln had much less students. Most of the students were already in their first period classes since Draco and Hermione were slightly late because of their last minute shopping spree. In all of Hermione's years at Hogwarts, she had never been late to a single class. _I'm going to kill that annoying ferret._

"Where do we go now?" Draco asked, noticing that halls were now entirely empty.

"There should be a main office somewhere. They'll give us our schedules and stuff, it should be right around-" Hermione paused when she noticed a bright blue sign in the window of one of the school offices. It said 'Main Office' in large white letters. "Here!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly. She marched into the office and Draco trailed along after her.

"Hi," Hermione greeted the woman behind the desk "I'm Herm-"

"What do you want?" The woman asked rudelt, interrupting Hermione. The Gryffindor was taken aback by the bluntness of the woman in front of her.

"Uh, schedules. For Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The woman groaned and rifled through the drawers in her desk. Hermione looked to Draco to see what he thought of the situation, but he didn't have much input considering he was examining a stapler.

"Fascinating…" He said, his eyes wide as he held the muggle contraption at eye level.

_His behavior is almost… cute, _thought Hermione.

The women placed two sheets of paper on the corner of her desk closest to the two new students. Hermione took the papers and grabbed Draco's hand to drag him out of the office, and he hastily put the stapler back down before following Hermione out of the office. Neither bothered to thank the rude woman at her desk.

"She was just lovely." Draco said

"So you were paying attention. Here I thought you spent the whole time playing with a stapler."

"What the hell is a stapler?"

"Never mind. I have to find the biology lab."

Draco looked up from examining his schedule "I have biology as well." He told her, and Hermione groaned.

"What do you have after biology?" she asked, but she was pretty sure she already knew.

"Math, U.S. History, Physics, Lunch, Italian, and English… Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco and and Hermione rolled her eyes before handing up her schedule. To her dismay, they were identical. Instead of getting upset like Hermione anticipated, Draco just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked him, fuming.

"You're stuck with me! All year! You'll be my personal muggle dictionary!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up. Let's just go find room 132." Hermione started down the hall, and Draco once again trailed behind her, still laughing.

-0{}~0~{}0-

Once Hermione and Draco finally managed to find the biology classroom, Draco opened up the door immediately. Despite his hesitation to breathe the same air as a muggle, he had to admit that he wasn't as repulsed by the concept as he was at first.

_Of course I'm a little excited, _he reasoned with himself _it's like meeting aliens. And Granger's not that bad… Ugh, shut it. She's horrible._

Once the door opened, it revealed a bunch of students sitting in groups of four at tables with one textbook spread between them. There was a teachers desk in the front of the classroom, and an overweight man was sitting there, leaning back in his chair with both feet on the table. He had a red face, thin hair, and practical spectacles sat perched on his nose. One observant student noticed them and then suddenly all eyes were on either the Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"Hi," Draco said "we're the new students." Anyone who wasn't looking at Draco was now, his english accent and confident tone of voice was often the center of attention in a room.

"Yes, you're Hermin Green and that must be Drake Maxwell. Join the group of four near the windows in the back. You two should fit right in with them." The teacher glared at Hermione and Draco as well as the group of four in the back. The rest of the class returned their attention back to their groups with the exception of a few eyeing the attractive pair.

_How dare he speak to me like that! I'm a Malfoy! _Draco seethed.

Hermione wasn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason, she sensed an infamous Malfoy Meltdown coming on and quickly grabbed his arm before dragging him to the back table with her.

"Why the evil eye?" he asked her, "we didn't do anything to that wanker!"

"You were late." One of the girls in the group said "Mr. Boar hates it when people are late, that's why he said you should fit in with us, we were all late today."

"His name is Mr. Boar?" Hermione laughed "That's unfortunate."

"No, it's actually Mr. Bower. We just call him Mr. Boar, he resembles a pig pretty well." She laughed.

"I'm Rae, by the way. This is Alina," she motioned to the girl across from her, "that's Jason," Jason waved, "and that's Adam." Adam nodded at both of them with a friendly smile.

Hermione and Draco both grabbed seats at the empty side of the table.

"I'm Draco, and this is my friend Mione." Draco introduced amiably. At the word 'friend' Hermione turned to look at him in shock. He not only called her his friend, but Mione as well. He turned to wink at her and she rolled her eyes, only Harry and Ron called her Mione, and she was hit with a quick wave of nostalgia and worry. She really hoped those two were okay.

"Hermione works fine," she insisted, still looking at Draco with confusion. He still had that infuriating smirk on his face, and he still looked amused with her reaction.

"Wow, the Boar botched your names even more than usual." Adam laughed "What are your last names?"

"Mine's Malfoy, hers is Granger." Draco deadpanned, eyebrow furrowed as he tried to read the textbook.

"Never taken biology before?" Asked Jason, Alina sat back in her seat and handed both Draco and Hermione note sheets. Neither of the new students even realized Alina had gotten up, maybe that was her thing.

Alina had pale eyes, skin, and long, thin, straight hair. She was pretty, but in a simple way. Jason was cute, he's short but well muscled, he had dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes. He and Alina sat next to each other, their appearances contradicted each other but you could tell they were good friends.

Rae and Adam both sat on the other side of the table. Adam was good-looking as well, he was about the same height as Draco, but Adams blonde hair was darker and shorter and his eyes were brown instead of gray. Rae was beautiful. She's a little taller than Hermione, she had the same dark chocolate color hair, but Rae's was straight instead of curly. Her lightly tanned skin was similar to Hermione's, but her eyes were a bright teal instead of hazel. She wore athletic shorts and a navy blue hoodie.

"No," Draco replied "I've never taken anything like biology before."

Hermione smirked. Draco had never taken any of these classes, ever. At Hogwarts, she was always competing with him for top marks. Although she'd resigned to not focus on school much as long as she was in the muggle public school system, it would still be funny to watch Draco fail at being a muggle.

"It's not that hard," said Alina "you'll do fine"

"Yeah, because we don't learn anything in this class." Rae said

"The rest of us learn, you talk or zone out the whole time!" Alina argued to Rae playfully.

"You wound me, Ali. Really, it hurts." Rae put her hands over her heart and mocked injury.

Draco watched as Alina began to come out of her shell the longer she and Rae spoke. _Girls are so weird._

Hermione however, turned her attention from Alina and Rae to watch Adam try to record his notes. He was doing so with his left hand, and his writing looked like a three year old's. Hermione smirked when she noticed that Rae's left hand was also under the table. She tried to subtly duck under the table and she confirmed her suspicions, Rae and Adam were holding hands under the table.

_Adorable. They're like first graders here._

Rae realized where Hermione's gaze had wandered to and stood up just as the bell rang. Hermione could hear the teacher assigning homework but she missed it.

"Do you know where your next class is, Mione? Here I'll show you." Rae offered, grabbing Hermione's arm and yanking her out of the classroom.

"You and Adam?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone."

"Oh?" Hermione asked "why not?"

"Because Alina doesn't know yet. She's been after Ty for so long now and I don't really want to be rubbing my relationship in her face when she's stuck in the friend zone."

"Oh! I thought maybe Jason and Alina were together. They seemed really close."

"They are, Ali's really shy, and- Wait, I'm so sorry, what class are you going to?"

"I should have... " Hermione glanced down at her schedule "Math"

"Oh my god same! I'll take you there. Anyway, Alina and Jason are really good friends, when she moved here, her and Jase bonded really quick, but only in a friend way. Jason's more into guys anyway. How long have you and Draco been together?"

"Together?" Hermione repeated. She stopped in her tracks "we're definitely not together. We're just friends." Hermione couldn't believe she just said that.

_Friends with Draco Malfoy? What's universe am I in right now?_

"Sorry, you guys look like a couple. Oh, look! We've arrived in hell." Rae announced sarcastically. "You first."

Hermione took a step into the room. It was small and there were maybe fifteen kids in the class. To her surprise, Draco was already in the room. She and Rae took seats across the table from him.

"How did you get here so fast?" Asked Hermione

"Walked." Draco replied without even looking up from the ballpoint pen he was playing with.

"Never used a pen before?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. How do you even write with this thing?" Both Hermione and Rae laughed, but for different reasons. Rae thought he was being sarcastic, but Hermione knew the truth. She pulled a pen out of her bag and showed him how to do it. While Hermione was demonstrating, Rae waved over a cute lanky boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Draco, Hermione, this is my friend Tyler. Tyler, these are my new friends Draco and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you." Draco said while Hermione gave Rae a questioning look. _Is this the 'Ty' Alina likes? _Rae nodded.

"Nice accent. You from England?" Tyler asked

"Yes, we went to a boarding school there."

"That's cool. I've never stepped foot outside of Virginia. Why'd you come here?"

Hermione didn't know how to say _our mental headmaster named Albus Dumbledore, yes, that's his actual name, sent us here so we wouldn't be murdered by Voldemort and his death eaters,_ so she felt incredibly lucky that the starting bell rang right after Tyler asked the question. The math teacher stood up in front of the class.

"Okay everyone! Settle down, Jeremy, stop talking," she gave the scrawny kid at the table next to the door a pointed look "we have two new students in the class. Each of them will sit in this chair for two minutes and answer any questions you have so you can get to know them. Draco Malfoy, you first." She beckoned Draco up to the chair and he reluctantly complied.

_Aw, fuck,_ he thought.

_This should be fun, _Hermione smirked.

-0{}~0~{}0-

A/N) Okay that's it for the fourth chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it! I worked hard on it. Also, I know this wait was a little longer than the first few chapters but I may have to cut my updating to once or twice a week, I'm in high school myself and I've maneuvered myself into drama. Again. How does this stuff keep happening to me lmao I talk too much for my own good. Anyway, please review! They make me really happy :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
